Colmillos afilados
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: En un pueblo pequeño como Alcalypha, las leyendas sobre duendes, vampiros y demonios parecen ser reales. Toda la vida habían culpado a Natsu Dragneel de ser el mismísimo demonio, pero eso no detuvo a Lucy de volverse su mejor amiga, ahora Natsu ha desaparecido y ella parece ser la única interesada en encontrarlo, pero cuando por fin lo hace, descubre algo le deja helada la sangre…
1. El misterio del pueblo

**N/A:** n_n Inspiración repentina y Mashima estrujando mi corazón dieron forma a esta historia.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad; la historia sí.

* * *

 **Rated:** T

 **Advertencias** : OOC. Mucho drama y fluff.

 **Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy. Nalu.

 **Summary:** En un pueblo pequeño como Alcalypha, las leyendas sobre duendes, vampiros y demonios parecen ser reales. Toda la vida habían culpado a Natsu Dragneel de ser el mismísimo demonio, pero eso no detuvo a Lucy de volverse su mejor amiga, ahora Natsu ha desaparecido y ella parece ser la única interesada en encontrarlo, pero cuando por fin lo hace, descubre algo le deja helada la sangre…literalmente.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **El misterio del pueblo**

.

* * *

Todo comenzó rápidamente, como cuando te encuentras dormido plácidamente en una muy confortable cama y en un segundo terminas con la mejilla estampada en el suelo, una mano doblada en una posición extraña y el dolor de la caída te despierta como si fueran miles de tambores resonando en tu cabeza. Así de radical fue todo lo que sucedió.

En un pequeño pueblo como Acalypha, cualquier cosa extraña que sucediera era noticia que se extendía en cuestión de minutos y estaba en boca de todos. La probabilidad de que el suceso no cayera en las garras de los habitantes era menor al 0%; por lo que si sucedía algo grande como la desaparición de una persona, era obvio que todos iban a hablar de eso por meses e incluso años.

Natsu Dragneel se había simplemente esfumado de la noche a la mañana. El muchacho era el mismo demonio encarnado, muchos de los residentes mencionaban que era un duende que había llegado al pueblo siendo un bebé para atormentarlos a todos, haciendo travesuras, entrando a lugares prohibidos, molestando a todos aquellos vecinos que se encontraban cómodamente bebiendo té en las tardes. Mal influenciando a su mejor amiga que era un ángel.

Sí. Nadie comprendía como Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia podían ser tan amigos y parecía que simplemente era algo que no se aceptaría. Mientras Lucy era pura amabilidad y pies en la tierra, Natsu era sarcasmo, sonrisas torcidas y demoniacas. Sólo Dios sabía cómo habían terminado siendo el dúo y la comidilla del pueblo durante bastante tiempo.

Por eso cuando Natsu desapareció de repente, todas las miradas apuntaron a la hija del hombre que se fue del pueblo y nunca regresó, con una madre que tenía la mirada perdida y un mejor amigo peor que el mismísimo Lucifer. Un día iba todo normal, tranquilo y al siguiente todo el mundo la miraba como un bicho raro, incluso sus mejores amigas parecían mirarla con lástima y ella no entendió el por qué hasta que se encontró en puerta de la casa de su amigo.

Pasaron semanas. Lucy simplemente no comprendía que había pasado, Natsu nunca había hecho eso antes. La parte racional de su cerebro le recordaba que él siempre fue un espíritu libre, brincando por los alrededores con esa sonrisa traviesa y diciendo que algún día se iría de Alcalypha, y que probablemente no regresaría jamás. Los chismorreos decían que Natsu había aparecido sólo caminando en el bosque cuando apenas era muy pequeño, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y un cervatillo muerto en las manos.

Ella no podía imaginarlo con la sangre escurriendo de su mandíbula como siempre lo habían pintado.

 _Ese niño es el demonio._

Todos habían intentado separarlo de ella por cualquier medio permisible, y bueno, al inicio _obviamente_ le tenía miedo, todavía recordaba verlo correr por las calles y cuando su mirada verde y brillante iba a la de ella, salía corriendo como idiota o bien se escondía detrás de algo esperando que no la viera. Fue hasta que la ayudó a escapar de una trampa para venados cuando le habló por primera vez.

 _Eres tan pequeña y delicada como una flor. No me gustas._

Debería de haberlo tomado como un alago pero, en su lugar, fue como un insulto a su persona.

Todavía recordaba haberle gritado que era un idiota y que ella sabía valerse por sí misma, no necesitaba su ayuda. Y bueno, cuando intentó levantarse, el dolor en su pie fue peor que el infierno mismo, la trampa había roto algo y ella terminó por aferrarse a él y llorar en su hombro como una niña chiquita.

Se había mofado y reído de ella hasta el cansancio; para una niña de catorce años había sido humillante, para la Lucy de diecisiete, no tanto. Gracias a ese pequeño encuentro ellos habían formado el lazo, así que al final de cuentas no maldecía tanto el bosque y las trampas para ciervos.

Fue a su casa por millonésima vez a buscar algo que la ayudara a encontrarlo. Busco debajo de la sencilla cama, en los cajones y el ropero, pero nada le indicaba algún camino, intentaba recordar que había sido lo que le dijo antes de desaparecer pero sólo se recordaba demasiado interesada en su costura y no le había prestado atención.

Sabía que había dicho algo tétrico pero no recordaba qué.

Salió con la esperanza casi por los suelos. Se encontró directamente con el jefe del pueblo, un hombre robusto y de altura temible, con cabellos rubios y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo. Laxus se cruzó de brazos.

—Niña, ¿Qué crees que haces? —Detrás de él apareció una mujer vieja, la amargura se veía en su rostro y sus acciones—. No deberías estar aquí.

—Vine a buscar a Natsu.

—Tú eres una buena niña, no deberías buscar a ese demonio. Se nota que está maldito, es un alivio que haya decidido irse de aquí—la rubia apretó los dientes—. Estoy esperando al pastor para que bendiga esta casa. Después tal vez la quemen los aldeanos. Eso asusta a los espíritus malos.

—Natsu no es lo que dice, señora—Laxus interpuso un brazo entre ellos y la mujer hizo una expresión de terror e indignación—. No voy a pelear con usted, pero el jefe tiene que ponerse de mi parte—lo miró consternada—, no puede tocar las pertenencias de mi amigo. En vez de quemar sus cosas, deberíamos ir a buscarlo, puede haberse perdido en el bosque.

—Mucho mejor que se lo coman los lobos que tenerlo en el pueblo— Lucy aguantó a no soltarle un golpe—, tu madre debió de obligarte a separarte de él. No sé qué estaba pensando Layla cuando te crio. Debe ser horrible tener una madre así.

Había aguantado ya lo suficiente; intentaba calmarse cuando las personas la juzgaban por pasar mucho tiempo con Natsu, o cuando criticaban a su despistada madre a causa de la mirada pérdida con la que se quedó. En algún momento tenía que explotar.

Brincó sobre ella y manoteó hasta que Laxus la detuvo—. Ella no es una mala madre usted está loca.

Peleó para que el jefe la soltara, y cuando por fin lo hizo se dio la vuelta para echarse a correr de regreso a su casa. Las lágrimas escocían con ardor y tuvo que morder su mejilla para no llorar. Pasó por la entrada del pueblo y se detuvo abruptamente.

El camino estaba desierto, el aire sopló y las hojas de los árboles se movieron bailando y creando sombras en el suelo. La invitaba a dar un paso en él y seguir por el sendero hasta llegar a algún otro lugar.

Tal vez…oteó a los alrededores y dio varios pasos sin bajar la guardia. Que su madre la perdonara por lo que iba a hacer. Echó a correr por el camino de tierra y después de varios minutos, cuando su respiración y su corazón no parecían cooperar con ella, caminó con lentitud sin voltear atrás.

En el bosque sólo se escuchaba su respiración agitada y el ulular de un búho a lo lejos.

Trago duro.

Miro a todas partes.

Se maldijo mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos.

Natsu no podía haberse ido simplemente así, al menos, no sin hablar con ella antes. Eran amigos, era muy raro que se separaran y no podía ni quería creer que el chico se hubiera ido así.

Algo se movió detrás de ella y pestañeó mientras su mirada se acomodaba. Un gruñido vino de entre los árboles y ella comenzó a dar pasos cautelosos, alejándose del lugar con cuidado y firmeza; unos ojos amarillos aparecieron entre los arbustos y sus ojos se desencajaron cuando el animal le mostró los dientes.

Una jodida jauría de lobos. ¿Enserio? ¿Ahora? Calculó la llegada al pueblo, no era exactamente muy buena midiendo distancias pero estaba segura que no llegaría. Su mejor apuesta era correr y subirse a un árbol pero no se creía muy capaz. Otro gruñido vino haciendo coro al primero.

 _Mucho mejor que se lo coman los lobos que tenerlo en el pueblo._ Maldita bruja.

Dio media vuelta y salió del camino con rapidez antes que llegaran más. Un aullido la alertó de sus perseguidores, corría quitando todo cuando se atravesaba en su camino y cuando por fin se agarró de una rama lo suficientemente baja, una mordida en el tobillo la hizo caer hacia el frente, su cabello largo cayó sobre su cara y con rapidez pateó al lobo con el otro pie. Se arrastró hasta que su espalda terminó contra el tronco que iba a ser su salvador.

Iba a morir por un berrinche. Por su mente volvieron a aparecer las palabras de la mujer.

 _Mucho mejor que se lo coman los lobos que tenerlo en el pueblo._

¿Y si Natsu había sido atacado por esos lobos? No estaban muy lejos del pueblo, de hecho, tal vez ellos tenían la culpa de la escasez de alimentos últimamente. Apretó su dije y rezó por un segundo antes que gritara por auxilio.

Uno de los lobos ladró y las gotas de baba le bañaron la cara, parecía haberle gritado que se callara. Ella lo hizo. Cerró los ojos.

Adiós a Lucy.

Un aullido de dolor se escuchó de repente. Lucy se encogió entre las raíces del árbol y cubrió su cabeza.

Ladridos, rasguños, gruñidos, golpes, aullidos.

—Joder—la voz le llegó de repente y sus ojos se abrieron con angustia y sorpresa. Delante de ella los lobos seguían atacando a quién se encontrara encima de uno de ellos, otro mordía su hombro y la mancha de sangre comenzaba a esparcirse por la camisa blanca que se comenzaba a rasgar, igual que su piel.

—¿¡Natsu!? —uno de los lobos se acercó a ella enseñándole los dientes.

—Idiota, ¡cállate!—abrió la boca cuando de un movimiento ágil tomó la pata trasera del lobo que la acechaba y otro brincaba sobre él mordiendo su brazo y haciéndole proferir un grito de dolor. Lucy se levantó de su lugar asustada y buscó algo para ayudarle, la mordida de su pie estaba latiendo, como miles de agujas en su pie. De alguna manera cuando regresó la mirada, se encontró con un lobo con una herida sangrante y los otros dos, huían en medio del bosque. Vio sus colas peludas perderse entre los arbustos.

Pestañeó varias veces. El joven gruñó cuando se levantó y le dio una mirada molesta.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? —Lucy dio un respingo. Estaba herido por todos lados y le parecía imposible que se hubiera enfrentado a tres lobos sin ningún arma…¿Cómo demonios había logrado matar a uno? La sangre de su hombro comenzó a resbalar por su piel hasta sus dedos. La muchacha observó las gotas que caían entre la tierra—. ¡Contesta!

—Es que…yo…—de repente aclaró su mente—, ¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¡Tienes idea de cómo estaba de preocupada!

Natsu bufó sin quitar el ceño y tomó la pata del lobo muerto, hizo un gesto de dolor cuando se lo cargó al hombro.

—Regresa al pueblo, Lucy.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar así nada más, sin decirle nada ni pedir ayuda por sus horrorosas heridas.

—Oye—avanzó tras él con una mueca de dolor a causa de su pie lastimado. Natsu la miró con molestia haciéndole parar—, ¿A dónde vas?

—No te importa, Lucy. Regresa si no quieres que te suceda algo malo—Ella le dio una mirada incomprensible—, ¡Que te vayas! —pestañeó confundida—. Ahora.

Dio más pasos internándose en el bosque y la rubia se quedó mirando como tonta, por unos minutos, el camino por el que había desaparecido. ¡Que alguien le explicara qué había sucedido! De una cosa estaba segura: Natsu no parecía ser el mismo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, demasiado aturdida para ser verdad, se sentó al lado de su madre, que seguía tejiendo sin hacer caso a su hija hecha un desastre. Lucy la observó mientras metía y sacaba la aguja con cuidado; le habló despacio y con cuidado de sus palabras, su madre no le hizo caso.

—Mamá—picó su hombro y la distraída mujer se enterró la aguja en el dedo. La miró con una sonrisa calmada.

—¿Qué pasa, Lucy?

—¿Qué hay al lado este del bosque, madre?

Ella frunció los labios y luego negó con la cabeza—. O no, Lucy. Jamás debes ir por ahí. Todos los pueblerinos le temen a ese lugar y nadie ha ido en mucho tiempo— sus ojos regresaron a su dedo lastimado. Una gotita de sangre amenazaba con manchar la tela y se apresuró a envolver la lastimada en su ropa—. Se dice que hace mucho mucho mucho tiempo alguien vivió en la mansión deshabitada cerca del risco. Ya sabes cómo son aquí, hablaban de monstruos que se alimentaban de la sangre de los inocentes.

—¿Vampiros?

—Sí. —Le sonrió dándole una mirada extrañamente calmada—, no debes acercarte ahí, Lucy. Ese lugar está maldito.

—Umm. Creo que encontré a Natsu.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y dónde estaba? —Layla dejo a un lado su faena y se dirigió a la cocina—. Qué bueno que hayas encontrado a tu amigo.

.

Tomó la antigua espada de su padre y la escondió en su vestido antes de encaminarse hacia el este. Tuvo que tener cuidado de que nadie la viera salir de nuevo. Fue guiándose por sus instintos que no eran muy buenos en realidad, sólo ella parecía hacer eso, rogaba que no se fuera a perder o encontrar algún animal peligroso.

El pie le dolía debajo del vendaje pero continuó caminando sin parar.

Después de permanecer algún tiempo en el bosque, por fin logró ver el camino casi cubierto por los arbustos, lo siguió hasta el enorme portón de herrería tétrica. Se sintió agradecida cuando vio que no tenía ningún candado. El aire que venía del mar le agitó el cabello para todos lados y sintió su vestido golpear sus piernas con fuerza mientras avanzaba por el camino empedrado hasta la entrada de la. _..casa_.

Pasó al lado de una fuente ennegrecida por el moho y el tiempo, flores rojas flotaban sobre el agua podrida y frunció el ceño cuando el árbol dejó caer más hojas y flores, provocándole un susto de muerte. Se estaba prometiendo que cuando encontrara a Natsu, iba a dejarle bien claro que le valía un reverendo cacahuate que no quisiera regresar, tenía que. Vio algo blanco en la entrada y se quedó de piedra.

¿Eso era…? Tres pares de ojos rojos la miraban como si pudieran leer su alma. Los conejos muertos todavía no apestaban, pero sin duda pronto lo harían, y con eso llegarían las moscas que zumbaban en sus oídos y la ponían de mal humor. Con un escalofrío y abrazándose a sí misma llego a la puerta, donde una mancha de sangre seca la invitaba a largarse y olvidarse de Natsu. Sí, claro, como si pudiera.

Decidió colgarse de la ventana para evitar la mancha; brincó y subió con pesadez para dejarse caer del otro lado. El vestido se enganchó en una esquina y sólo escuchó la tela rasgarse antes de mirar el desastre.

—¿Enserio? ¡Natsu, me debes un vestido! —ningún sonido apareció y volvió a encontrarse con otro animal muerto en las escaleras. El cuello del ciervo se curvaba de forma aterradora y volvió a rodearlo con terror y disgusto, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo su amigo? Todo el asunto de los animales muertos estaba comenzando a asustarla—, ¿N-Natsu?

Escuchó a alguien moverse y el miedo se apoderó de ella sin avisar. La puerta de la habitación más lejana se cerró de golpe.

¿Estaba intentando hacer que se fuera? Pues se negaba.

Avanzó temeraria con el ceño fruncido y golpeó la puerta al mismo tiempo que se abría. La habitación estaba en penumbras por completo—. De verdad deberías parar. No estás asustándome.

—¿Segura? —Dio media vuelta con los ojos desorbitados y se encontró con Natsu mirándola con una ceja arriba y una de esas sonrisas ladeadas—. Pareces…exaltada. Si no te conociera tan bien, diría que aterrorizada.

Lucy apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar su torso descubierto. Las heridas seguían ahí, expuestas y dolorosas; cuando levantó la vista, Natsu había desaparecido de nuevo. Lo buscó con la mirada y encontró la camisa del día anterior llena de sangre, el lobo estaba tirado cerca de uno de los muebles de terciopelo dentro de la sala. Ella agarró el dije de su cadena otra vez.

—Deja de hacer eso y déjame ver esas heridas. ¿Estás loco? Pueden infectarse—Natsu apareció de repente sentado cerca de una de las enormes ventanas, cubierto del sol por las cortinas largas y oscuras—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No te doy miedo?

—No. —Se cruzó de brazos—, ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Y qué demonios te pasa, por qué actúas tan raro?

—No debiste venir aquí, Lucy. —Se recargó en una de sus manos mientras dejaba caer hacia atrás el torso. Se le veía cómodo incluso con esas heridas, hasta que por su cara pasó un gesto de dolor repentino—, es mejor que te vayas. Puedo curarme solo.

Ella brincó sobre el lobo muerto y se paró justo frente a él con las manos en jarras—. Para empezar, deja de matar animales como si fueras un psicópata, ¿Qué sucede contigo? Eso sí me asusta, no tus desapariciones repentinas. —Con una mano tocó las heridas y el siseó mientras trataba de alejarse—, ¿Lo ves? Al menos deja que las cure. Te las hiciste por mi culpa, idiota. Me sorprende que todavía estés vivo.

Natsu gruñó.

—¿Crees en historias de fantasmas?

—¿A qué viene al tema? —Oteó la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera usar para ayudar a su amigo—. No hay-

—Te lastimaste el tobillo—Lucy mordió el interior de su mejilla y levantó parte de su vestido –que estaba casi todo rasgado-, dejándole ver el vendaje. Un lado se había vuelto rojo, seguro al caminar, se habían abierto las heridas de nuevo. Cuando regresó la mirada a su compañero, sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas, enormes y la vista no se despegaba de su tobillo.

—¿De verdad quieres ayudarme?

—¡Claro! —Natsu se levantó y ella retrocedió un pequeño paso, de repente sintiéndose intimidada por la altura de su amigo. El dio un paso cerrando el espacio, y ella volvió a dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

—Creí que no tenías miedo—dijo él caminando sin perderla de vista. Sus piernas chocaron con el mueble y ella cayó sentada. Levantó la vista y lo vio inclinarse sobre ella. Los ojos de Natsu cambiaron súbitamente de verde a rojo encendido, ella quiso decir algo pero nada salió de entre sus labios—. Lucy.

La muchacha trago duro y sintió que la mente se le nublaba _. No debiste venir aquí, Lucy. No debiste venir aquí, Lucy. No debiste venir aquí, Lucy._

 _Lucy._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Qué les digo?●▽● Me encantó el dibujo de Hiro Mashima y aquí me tienen. Ya me había tardado en hacer una historia de vampiros...se suponía que iba a aparecer aquí en naluween, pero cuando menos me di cuenta, ya había pasado y corrí a terminarla como loca. Espero que les haya gustado o al menos que los haya dejado llenos de intriga.**

 **Es un three-shot + epílogo -yo siempre con mis mini epílogos, ¯\\(°_o)/¯-, así que ya me estaré apareciendo este mes para actualizar la historia, y, y, y, se que se me olvida algo, pero no se qué.**

 **Ahí nos vemos** ● **ω●, acuérdense de dejarme mis reviews para mal criarme.**


	2. La adicción de la mordida

**.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **La adicción de la mordida**

.

Era consciente de las manos de Natsu envueltas alrededor de sus muñecas, los dorsos estaban contra el respaldo suave del sofá cama.

—¿De verdad quieres ayudarme? —Ella permaneció con la mirada ida y él se acercó lentamente hasta que Lucy sintió su cálido aliento rozar su oreja. Hablo de forma delicada—. Vete y no regreses.

Se alejó de ella, eliminando todo el calor que sentía y dejándola sola. Sintió la urgencia de irse y se levantó con rapidez encaminándose a la salida, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando sólo, escuchó a Natsu soltar un suspiro y paró de repente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Natsu necesitaba de ella!

Habló sin voltear a verle. De repente sentía que si le miraba, no iba a poder quedarse por mucho tiempo.

—¿Q-Qué está sucediendo? —Se armó de valor—, dímelo. Sin rodeos.

Natsu pareció dudar unos segundos—. No quieres saber.

—Oh, sí que quiero, pero la verdad me aterra… —Nadie dijo nada y Lucy se mordió el labio inferior cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Su voz fue un susurro—, de que…estés maldito. Tú…

—Ven aquí—las palabras sonaron inocentes pero aun así se sentían tan posesivas y demandantes que giró sobre sí y dio pasos pequeños. Natsu se encontraba sentado en otro sofá cama cerca de la ventana, dio golpecitos a su lado y ella se sentó cuidadosamente; dejó que tomara sus muñecas con fuerza. El muchacho la tenía debajo de sí en poco tiempo. Lucy no tuvo tiempo de pensar las cosas—, no puedes estar aquí.

—Nat-

—Quiero morderte—dijo él sin quitarle la vista de encima—, ¿Entiendes? Solo olerte me está volviendo loco y tú quieres quedarte y lamer mis heridas—, apretó el agarre sobre su delicada piel—, no deberías estar aquí.

Lucy se enfocó en sus ojos rojos brillando en la oscura habitación. La poca luz que entraba por las cortinas, era suficiente para mirar los colmillos largos cuando abrió la boca para respirar mejor. Las pupilas de Lucy se dilataron, su amigo tenía _colmillos afilados_ tan largos y de repente comprendió la situación como si la golpeara.

Cortinas espesas y negras, animales desangrados y la pelea de los lobos; él había dicho que quería _morderla_. Frunció los labios insegura—, eres…un…¿Vampiro?

Natsu la miró de forma sarcástica—. No, soy una maldita hada de los dientes—, su gesto se volvió torturado después de mover el brazo lastimado y Lucy estiró el cuello sin saber exactamente que hacía. Su cabeza cayó por el borde. Él gruñó resistiendo lo que sus ojos devoradores veían—, ¿Qué haces?

—Muéstrame. —Le hubiera gustado resistir la urgencia de tomar la sangre, pero no pudo hacerlo. Cuando lamió sus labios, se preparó de nuevo para tomar esa sangre humana deliciosa, la vena de su cuello se levantó, hinchada, hermosa y azul pidiendo que le enterrara los dientes.

Su estómago gruñó. Descendió con lentitud, abriendo la boca sobre su cuello para enterrar con cuidado los dientes en la suave y delicada carne de su amiga; Lucy dejó escapar un quejido y después un jadeo. ¿Qué había sido eso? El líquido comenzó a salir de las nuevas heridas en su cuello y Natsu utilizó su lengua para seguir explotando su premio.

La sangre dulce bajó por su garganta y un gruñido de placer se escapó de sí.

La noche que huyó, una pequeña niña estaba siguiéndolo –no entendía muy bien porqué los niños lo seguían tanto, de hecho eran un fastidio-, y de alguna forma terminó cayéndose y raspándose las rodillas. Luchó contra sí mismo pero al final se rindió al dolor quemante de su garganta, y cuando por fin se sintió satisfecho, la pobre niña comenzaba a morir.

Después de llevarla con el sanador –obviamente sin que él notara su presencia (ya bastante tenía con que dijeran que era un demonio)-, huyó hacia el bosque como loco y entonces encontró la antigua mansión abandonada. Antes de irse pensó en su amiga rubia…pero era _ella_ , y si sucedía lo mismo que antes, no sería capaz de resistirse a ese aroma que lo volvía loco incluso antes de que despertara su verdadero yo.

Las personas del pueblo decían haberlo encontrado con un ciervo muerto en las manos y la boca llena de sangre. Todo tuvo sentido entonces.

Lucy dejó escapar un gemido y se preguntó si ella podía sentir algo además de dolor, cuando se separó, sus ojos cafés entreabiertos brillaban con algo que no pudo reconocer. Algo en su cabeza revoloteaba sin dejarlo concentrarse en que tenía que hacer a continuación. Ella llevó las manos a la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Hazlo de nuevo—rogó y el muchacho se obligó a disipar el deseo que nublaba su vista. Ella enterró los dedos entre su cabello—, tus heridas están sanando.

El miró su hombro. Completamente sano.

Miró su brazo, completamente sano.

Pestañeó y Lucy gruñó debajo de él—. Natsu, de nuevo.

—Pero-

Ella se arqueó y entonces Natsu regresó a sus sentidos.

—Por favor.

Se levantó de golpe y el gruñido de molestia de Lucy lo volvió a sorprender. De la herida todavía manaba un hilillo de sangre que bajaba hacia el vestido, dio un paso atrás.

Se sentía mejor que nunca, las heridas habían desaparecido y parecía que la energía explosiva estaba de regreso. Podría tomar cuanto quisiera de un animal pero nunca sería lo mismo que un humano.

—Natsu—la voz necesitada de Lucy volvió a traerlo a la realidad—, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Fue como…—tocó la herida y cerró los ojos con un gesto de felicidad—, fue como miel por todo mi cuerpo. Fue-

—Pude haberte matado—le reclamó dando un paso atrás.

—Y te hubiera dejado hacerlo—dijo ella con una mirada seria. Natsu se movió dubitativo hasta que el remanente se sangre que llegaba al vestido, lo distrajo de nuevo.

Se inclinó ante ella y quitó las manos de su cuello para volver a enterrar su cara entre el pliegue. Lucy trago duro mientras le daba mejor acceso, él lamió donde sus colmillos habían dejado marca. Esperó a que la respiración de la muchacha regresara a la normalidad—, ya me ayudaste, ahora vete, Lucy. No puedes estar aquí.

—Pero-

—Duerme.

.

Lucy despertó en su cama.

Sus ojos pelearon por permanecer abiertos y soltó un quejido antes de recordar todo de golpe. ¿Acaso lo había soñado? Era lo más probable, pero…¿Qué había sido eso?

Tocó con la punta de los dedos su cuello, justo donde él la había mordido y se encontró sin nada, los puntos que debían estar ...no existían, pero el dolor estaba ahí, latiendo y recordándole lo _magnífico_ que había sido. Era inefable.

Soltó un gruñido de frustración y empujo el fleco rubio que estaba entrando en sus ojos con ambas manos. Por su ventana entraba la luz de la luna con rayos duros y marcados que golpeaban el suelo y hacía danzar a las sombras sobre sus paredes. Un aullido la trajo de regreso y se levantó buscando a Layla, la encontró en la cocina, con esa sonrisita distraída de siempre.

—Umm—miró por la ventana del lugar—, ¿has visto a Natsu?

—Sí, claro. Fue muy amable de su parte, traerte—se giró con una taza humeante en las manos—, parece que te desmayaste.

—¿No lo soñé? —se dijo más a si misma pero su madre le contestó que no. Layla parecía no haber tomado en cuenta que Natsu llevaba un tiempo de desaparecido y ella, además de Lucy, lo había vuelto a ver. Pero bueno, Lucy sabía que su madre no tenía ni idea del paso del tiempo, ni se enteraba de los días ni de las noticias, o mejor dicho, las ignoraba y no volvía hablar de ellas. La muchacha se encontró a sí misma volviendo a tocar su cuello—, ¿dijo algo?

—¿Qué? —le dio una sonrisa alegre desde su asiento.

—Natsu—giró para encararla—. ¿Dijo algo, hizo algo extraño? ¿Sólo se fue?

—Sí. —Lucy esperó mientras su madre daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida. Le regresó la mirada después de unos segundos de completo silencio—, se quedó en la puerta. Me dijo que no podía pasar a menos que yo le invitara a entrar. Fue extraño porque normalmente, sólo hace lo que quiere.

—¿No le preguntaste nada?

—¿Um? —Ladeó la cabeza—, ¿Para qué?

Cambió el peso de su pie a otro. Tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente día para investigar un poco. Natsu no se iba a salir con las suyas.

.

La mañana del siguiente día fue una sorpresa para todos. Los copos de nieve caían empapando a las personas y cubriendo de blanco todas las pequeñas casas y las calles empedradas, se dirigió a la biblioteca pasando cerca de puestos de comida, niños jugando en la nieve y una taberna abierta a esa hora.

Alcalypha era pequeño pero no hacía falta recursos para mantenerlos, al menos hasta entonces. Las noticias y chismorreos decían que con la llegada pronta del invierno, la comida comenzaría a escasear y la aldea podría sufrir un periodo de hambruna. Mientras Lucy golpeaba las puertas de la pequeña sala llena de libros, pensó que era una suerte que su casa estuviera lo suficientemente cerca del bosque para que las personas no vieran a su amigo.

La cara amigable de la señora apareció por la ranura—. Lucy, entra.

Como siempre, se encontró a Levy en una esquina con un enorme libro entre las manos, cuando la vio, le brindó una risita antes de llegar saltando hasta ella—. Luu-chan—apretó su cuerpo con fuerza intentando darle un abrazo. La rubia no se quejó—. ¿Estás buscando algo?

—¿Podemos ayudarte a encontrarlo?

—Em, bueno yo…tengo curiosidad—pero no dijo más y miró a todos lados. Las caras expectantes de la mujer y su amiga, la hicieron arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer, muy pronto correría el rumor de Lucy invocando a satanás—, sólo miraré por ahí. Gracias por su ayuda.

Busco con saña libros que hablaran de vampiros, recorrió todas las estanterías bajo la mirada interesada de la bibliotecaria. Reunió varios libros y se sentó en uno de los pasillos escondiéndose de todos, tenía que discutir muchos puntos…como el que decía que te convertías una vez que eras mordido.

Tocó la zona y un nudo se formó en su garganta. No había podido dejar de pensar en él, en esos ojos verdes que se tornaban rojos y la fuerza en su agarre, sus labios cálidos en su cuello. Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula espinal. El último libro decía _Nosferatu._

Para cuando salió hacia su casa, la tarde ya comenzaba a menguar, camino por las pequeñas calles con el corazón palpitando con fuerza y un libro robado debajo de su vestido. Alguien tocó su hombro a mitad del camino y dio un respingo, una sonrisa coqueta la saludó de regreso.

—Hey, Lucy— el hijo del alcalde estaba frente a ella. Se preguntó qué demonios quería, casi nunca le hablaba al menos que para burlarse de ella o pelear con Natsu por defenderla, pero ahora su amigo no estaba con ella y tuvo miedo. Dio varios pasos hasta pegarse a la pared pero el continuó hasta que la encerró entre sus brazos—, ¿Sabes? Ahora que Natsu se fue, tú y yo podríamos llevarnos mejor—hizo una pausa—, mucho mejor.

El libro cayó de su amarre y se escuchó un golpe sordo en el suelo. Lucy no tuvo tiempo de distraer a Ajeel y sus miradas fueron a la portada, volvió a leer el título: _Nosferatu._ Él lo recogió antes que ella y le dio una mirada rápida.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Vampiros? —Lucy le dio una patada en la espinilla y quitó el libro de sus manos—, ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Joder.

—No metas la nariz en donde no te incumbe, Ajeel.

—Oh preciosa, si supieras exactamente donde quiero meter mi-

No lo dejó terminar la frase. Estampó el libro contra su cara y después levantó la punta de su bota hacia su entrepierna, él profirió un grito mientras se dejaba caer en la blanca nieve; Lucy se acomodó su indumentaria antes de salir corriendo de ahí. Por fin le había enseñado quien manda.

No fue a ver a Natsu ese día, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. No podía dejar de pensar en la mordida que la había hecho ver miles de luces flotando a su alrededor.

La palabra Nosferatu había estado presente por mucho tiempo en los libros y tenía miles de definiciones diferentes, todas refiriéndose a los chupa sangre. Trago duro mientras leía las líneas, una tras de otra, repitiendo todo sin perderse; tenía que regresar a la mansión y comprobar que fuera verdad.

Tenía que comprobar que ella no estuviera convirtiéndose en uno de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, volvió a esconder la espada entre su vestido y se colocó su capa negra antes de salir de su casa. Sus botas de cuero aislaban el frío que acariciaba sus mejillas y a su cabello liso que llegaba casi hasta su cintura, se movía en diferentes direcciones. Encontró el camino hacia la casa mucho más rápido que la primera vez.

Los nubarrones encima de ella permitían que el sol no llegara directamente hasta donde se encontraba. Natsu salió de repente en el camino con un venado que parecía muerto entre las manos, sus ropas eran completamente negras y se veían impecables, a Lucy por fin le pareció peligroso cuando le dio una mirada de advertencia. Ella la ignoró.

—Dime que no vas a llevar eso a la mansión. Pareces un coleccionista de cadáveres—él la miró malhumorado y con la mandíbula apretada—, ¿Qué?

—Te dije que no regresaras.

—Lástima que tus poderes psíquicos no funcionen en mí, señor vampiro—se le acercó mirando el pobre animal, que de repente movió las patas con fuerza e intento soltarse. Aún no estaba muerto, Natsu no lo dejó libre, se veía decidido a terminar con la vida del otro ser hasta que Lucy lo detuvo con las manos al aire—. Déjalo ir.

—¿Qué piensas que voy a comer?

Presionó los dedos en su muñeca –como había aprendido a controlarlo-, el chico se quejó del dolor haciendo una mueca y se obligó a soltar al pobre animalito, que regresó al bosque con desesperación—. ¿Piensas que es fácil cazar?

—Me tienes a mí.

—¿¡Acaso quieres morir!? —gritó con furia repentina y ella mordió su labio y desvió la vista, la había rechazado de nuevo. Cuando Natsu volvió a hablar, su tono era menos mordaz y más como súplica—. Vete. No quiero lastimarte.

—No lo harás—levantó el libro que llevaba en una de las manos—, quiero hablar contigo.

Natsu la miró con interés—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Información—entrecerró los ojos—, vamos.

.

—Es mentira, la luz no me quema ni hace que me derrita—dijo cambiando de pie—, solo me cansa. La estoy comenzando a odiar.

—Si dejaras que terminara de leer, podríamos discutir el punto—cambió de hoja dedicándole una mirada frustrada y continuó leyendo—: _Los verdaderos Nosferatus pueden soportar la luz del sol, aunque la odian. Los demás vampiros no la toleran, ya que puede destruirlos o herirlos gravemente, aunque muchos de ellos tienen una gran capacidad de regeneración._

—Verdaderos Nosferatus—repitió dando vueltas en la habitación—, ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Soy algún tipo de realeza?

—Espera, escucha esto—cambió de página hacia donde había leído los orígenes—, recuerdas que todo el mundo dice que cuando apareciste-

—Sí, sí, demonio, ciervo y sangre—se cruzó de brazos—, ¿Eso qué?

— _Un Nosferatus nace siendo vampiro por predisposición desde el nacimiento. Hay más posibilidades de ser un_ _strigoi_ _, si era el séptimo o duodécimo hijo cuyos hermanos mayores eran todos del mismo sexo._ _Podía_ _tener unas marcas de nacimiento como el hueso sacro pronunciado, abundante vello corporal y haber nacido encapuchado, es decir con la cabeza envuelta en parte de la_ _membrana placentaria_ _, o haber ingerido parte de la misma._

—Eso se escucha asqueroso, Lucy—dijo él con cara de asco. Ella le miró con sarcasmo.

—Yo no fui la que se la comió—fijo la vista en el libro de nuevo y volvió a leer—: _Según casi todas las tradiciones, especialmente entre los eslavos, aquella persona que moría después de ser mordida por un vampiro se convertiría a su vez en uno_ — Lucy cerró el libro con fuerza—, puedes tomar mi sangre siempre y cuando no me mates.

Natsu la miró fijamente por bastante tiempo.

—Tu libro no dice por qué acabo de comenzar con estas cosas de la nada. Ni tampoco menciona lo loca que puedes ponerte para hacer que te muerda.

Lucy se sintió avergonzada e insultada; pero era verdad. Se llevó las manos a la cara con frustración—. Desde que me mordiste no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, demonios. Sueño contigo y me levanto pensando en ti, estoy completamente exasperada. Tal vez tiene que ver con la cosa de los vampiros…tal vez no.

El escozor en sus ojos la molesto y talló con fuerza para evitar derramar alguna lágrima.

Natsu se quedó muy quieto y sin decir nada. Cuando ella regresó la mirada, el miraba por la ventana con una mirada indescifrable, parecía sentir enojo e impotencia. Ella se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta donde se encontraba.

—Pude haberte matado—dijo después de un momento—, tu sangre era…lo más delicioso que he probado. No que haya probado demasiado aún.

Ella se molestó cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a otro pie y cruzando los brazos. El comenzó a reír y por un segundo se olvidó de la cosa de los vampiros, Natsu parecía ser el mismo.

—Tengo una idea, para saber si esto es producto de la cosa de los vampiros—repitió sus palabras con diversión y ella bufó. Natsu suspiró mientras la seriedad regresaba a su cara—. Busca a la niña.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: ◕‿◕✿ Lust, bby. Lucy obsesionada con las mordidas de Natsu más que nosotros da vida; toda la información fue obtenida de buenas fuentes(weykepedia; xD). Me alegra ver que les gustó el primer capi, quiero saber que piensan así que no se olviden de dejarme reviews** ●ω●


	3. La decisión correcta

**.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **La decisión correcta**

 **.**

Llegó agazapada por la parte de atrás de la casa. No había sido muy difícil encontrar a la niña que se desmayó "repentinamente", con eso de que todos tenían noticias y las seguían repitiendo continuamente.

Vio a Asuka sentada en la mesa, moviendo sus pies de atrás hacia adelante, esperando por su madre y la comida que estaba preparando. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber si la niñita había sentido lo mismo que ella? Tal vez si mencionaba a su amigo…obtendría una respuesta. El padre de la pequeña apareció con un golpe en la puerta.

—Estoy en casa— su esposa se asomó del cuarto continuo y Lucy tuvo que bajar rápidamente para evitar que la vieran. Se escucharon pasos y conversaciones seguidas de risas; se escuchaba un hogar cálido y la muchacha rubia suspiró, después de un rato agudizo el oído—…visto a Ajeel! ¡Falló el tiro decisivo!

Más risas. Lucy permaneció recargada en la pared sin perder ningún detalle. Al parecer, los aldeanos habían salido a cazar y habían regresado con un gran botín. Alzack entonces se quedó callado repentinamente—. Vieron a Natsu Dragneel en el bosque.

—¿Qué?

—Fue un vistazo, nadie está exactamente seguro de haberlo visto pero si lo vieron todos…probablemente…¿Asuka?

Un pequeño grito salió de la garganta de la niña y Lucy tuvo que mirar sin disimulo. Definitivamente estaba llorando, como si le hubieran arrebatado el mejor dulce que había tenido. Su madre le dio palmaditas en la espalda mientras la pequeña gritaba y Lucy de repente sintió su corazón roto en dos. Sí, era cosa de los vampiros.

Se dejó caer por la pared hasta que estuvo sentada en el suelo, con una mano agarrada de su ropa mientras las lágrimas contagiosas de Asuka le llegaban a ella. ¿Cómo era posible que ese sentimiento que se sentía tan real...fuera falso? Salió de patio trasero con lágrimas gigantes rodando por las mejillas.

Una mujer le preguntó si estaba bien y ella asintió alejándose. En tan solo unos minutos, se sabría que Lucy Heartphilia había sido vista llorando.

Llorando como si su mundo se estuviera consumiendo. Y parte de él lo hacía.

Se chocó directamente con Ajeel—. Miren que tenemos aquí, la princesita está llorando porque vamos a dar caza a su novio.

Lucy se alejó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿No lo sabías? —Le dio una sonrisa siniestra—. Nadie que sobreviva en el bosque solo puede ser humano. El demonio debe ser cazado para levantar maldiciones del pueblo.

—¿Están locos? ¡No pueden matar a un…humano! —lleno sus pulmones de aire. De repente se notó rodeada por personas, que la miraban sorprendidos. Ella les regresó la mirada y aterrada giró sobre sí—, ¿De verdad? ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

—El demonio se fue de este pueblo pero merodea en los alrededores—avanzó la misma mujer que había deseado que a Natsu se lo comieran los lobos—, no hemos sido salvados hasta que esté muerto.

—Llóralo todo lo que puedas ahora princesa, porque cuando lo encontremos, está frito.

.

Lucy no fue a verlo aquél día, ni tampoco los que siguieron después. Tenía miedo que alguien la siguiera y descubriera la guarida de Natsu, los pobladores no se acercaban a la mansión por las antiguas leyendas, así que, extrañamente nunca pensaron en buscar ahí.

Natsu estaba a salvo por ahora.

Lucy estaba en un estado de obnubilación, permanecía sentada mirando a la ventana, preguntándose cómo demonios tantas cosas estaban sucediendo tan apresuradamente. Le daban ganas de gritar: ¡Esperen!, mirar a sus alrededores y componer algunas cosas, para después seguir adelante. Estaba abrumada.

Se encontraba sentada esa noche cerca de la ventana, mirando y esperando que esa no fuera la fatídica fecha en que salieran a buscar a Natsu. Rezando como todas las noches para que no le encontraran, pero ese día no parecía haber sido escuchada. Antorchas desfilaron frente a su casa y ella abrió la puerta para verlos de cerca, alguien se paró a su lado y volvió a ver a su pesadilla sonriéndole.

—Lo vimos al oeste—le comentó Ajeel con una sonrisa burlona—, te traeré su cabeza si así lo quieres. Después estarás libre para permanecer a mi lado. Natsu Dragneel no será un impedimento.

Ella iba a contestar pero el hombre dio media vuelta y volvió perderse entre el gentío. Se quedó atónita mientras todos entraban en el bosque, hacia la dirección incorrecta; cuando ninguna antorcha, pica o pala se vio a lo lejos, corrió como loca hacia el camino que llevaba a la mansión. En medio del camino escuchó a los lobos y maldijo por lo idiota que había sido al entrar de noche sin ningún arma más que la primera navaja que encontró.

Esperaba que Natsu llegara para salvarla de nuevo.

Pero los animales pararon de seguirla después de un rato de correr y cuando entró por la ventana de la mansión ya casi se sentía segura.

Subió hasta la habitación del vampiro con pasos rápidos pero no encontró a nadie. No había rastros de animales muertos ni sangre por ningún lado. Abrió todas las puertas y en ninguna encontró nada. Nada.

Estuvo a punto de soltarse a llorar hasta que escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse con un crujido y una sombra entró cargando los dos lobos restantes, los dejó en el suelo con pesadez y subió con pasos pesados. La sombra se deslizó sobre los primeros escalones, con la capa negra moviéndose detrás de él y golpendo al final contra sus pesadas botas negras. Lucy bajó rápidamente hasta encontrarse con él.

—¿¡Dónde estabas!? —le espetó con rabia. Él levantó una ceja malhumorado.

—Salvándote. —Dio un paso más llegando hasta topar de cerca con ella y el cuerpo de Lucy reaccionó por sí solo. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, con los pies en puntillas incluso aunque él estuviera un escalón abajo. Las lágrimas la asaltaron, y cayeron sobre el hombro del vampiro asemejando pequeños cristales; Natsu permaneció quieto durante unos segundos de completo silencio, después habló—, ¿Tanto te asustaste?

—Vienen por ti.

—¿Qué? —Se separó—, te están buscando del otro lado del bosque. Quieren matarte.

Sus ojos se encontraron a poca distancia y Natsu rodó los ojos después de una mirada incomprensible—. Apostaría que es culpa de Ajeel.

Ella pestañeó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Está enamorado de ti, Lucy. —Pasó a su lado, esquivando a la rubia en el camino. Ella tuvo que seguirlo hasta la habitación casi pisando sus talones—, toda la vida ha intentado llegar a ti. Puedes agradecerme.

—¿Qué? —bajó la mirada y se obligó a recordar muchas cosas. Natsu se quitó la larga capa—. Entonces le has estado mintiendo.

—No realmente—dijo sentándose sobre una mesa de madera—, sólo jugué con su vista y las cosas a mi favor. Puedes culparme de egoísta, no quería que nadie más te tuviera, mucho menos un imbécil como aquél—dejó de hablar mientras ella parecía procesar la información—. Creo que hice algo que alerto a los aldeanos de mi presencia.

—Te vieron.

—No. Mordí a alguien—La muchacha se quedó de piedra, ¿Qué había hecho qué? Sus manos se cerraron en puños—, a una campesina. Quería-

—Sabes que me tienes a mí. —Se sentó en el sillón de terciopelo. La furia apareció de repente—. ¡NO TENÍAS QUE HABERLA MORIDIDO! ¿Por qué a ella sí? Dijiste que yo era… ¡Porque hiciste eso! ¡Muy aparte de mis sentimientos no tomados en cuenta, fue una idiotez! ¡Te expusiste y por eso van a matarte!

—No dejaste que terminara de hablar.

— ¡No me importa! —Se levantó de golpe—. Eres un idiota.

Natsu le lanzó un libro de forma suave y ella lo tomó en el aire, miró el título: _Nosferatus_. —Página 724.

Se sentía tan traicionada que estuvo a punto de regresarle el libro y salir huyendo, pero lo obedeció y buscó la dichosa página. Natsu comenzó a hablar después de un rato en que ella peleó con el libro, agitando las páginas hasta llegar a un lugar.

—La mordí para probar si reaccionaba como tú—ella volvió a congelarse y levantó la vista llorosa—, no lo hizo. Y su sangre no sabía a nada, estaba insípida, grumosa y me causo arcadas. Lee el último párrafo.

Lucy parpadeo y regresó la vista acuosa—. _Respecto a la sexualidad, los vampiros tienen virilidad extraordinaria y extremadamente sensual, son conquistadores irresistibles, tanto hombres como mu-_

—¡Página 724! —la corrigió el sonrojado vampiro. Lucy miró la página, se había equivocado. Le dio una sonrisita de disculpa y cambio a la siguiente página—. Agh—Natsu estrelló la palma en su frente.

— _Se alimentan_ _primordialmente de la sangre de sus víctimas aunque hay descripciones de que también son_ _antropófagos_ _y en algunas culturas se consideraba que la sangre no era la base de su sustento, sino el "fluido vital" humano o la energía psíquica. Esto hace referencia a la vida del humano y los sentimientos de cada uno de ellos; se menciona que si un vampiro tomaba el fluido vital de la persona que amaba (ya sea vampiro o humano), éste fenómeno se podía revertir_ —Lucy paró de leer incapaz de creer lo que estaba leyendo. En algún momento Natsu se había sentado frente a ella y sus miradas se cruzaron por encima de la pasta del libro; regresó a leer—, _Si los sentimientos eran mutuos, se creaba el "designio", donde ya sea solo uno o ambos, podían comer del otro. Si esto era violado, se consideraba un acto de adulterio._

Mordió su labio inferior y bajó el libro—. Eres un infiel.

Natsu le dio una sonrisa ladeada—. ¿Eso es lo que te importa? Estaba buscando una explicación hasta que di con eso— los hoyuelos en sus mejillas la hicieron derretirse y olvidarse de todos los problemas. Ni si quiera estaba carburando bien hasta que una mano llegó hasta detrás de su cuello, enredándose entre sus hebras doradas para empujarla en su dirección.

El beso comenzó lento, con respiraciones mezcladas y tanteando el terreno que ansiaban probar, Lucy se acercó más para presionar sus bocas mucho más juntas y pronto se apresuró a deslizar sus labios. Sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas y el sonido de sus labios al separarse y volverse a juntar era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala.

Se recostaron en el sofá entre besos y caricias; de alguna forma, la falda de su vestido rojo había subido por sus muslos y ahora enredaba sus piernas en las caderas del vampiro. Sus manos buscaron su espalda sin separar sus labios en ningún momento. Natsu empujó sus caderas hacia él y ella dejó escapar un gemido que terminó rápidamente siendo devorado por la boca de él; ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estaba sucediendo hasta que Natsu se encontró a si mismo empujando el sedoso cabello de Lucy de su hombro y mordiendo el cuello largo y perfecto. Tuvo que rasgar el vestido de Lucy por una manga para tener su premio.

Un jadeo se escuchó cuando él succionó la sangre que empapaba sus labios, luego paró por completo. No quería, podría matarla si seguía.

Sacó los colmillos y se puso de pie pasando una mano por su cabello, Lucy se incorporó con los codos—. ¿Estás bien? —Él no contestó—, no vas matarme.

—Eso no lo sabemos.

Lucy gruñó y se levantó detrás de él con pesadez—: Mataste a alguien.

Natsu tembló y caminó dentro de la habitación, parecía un gato encerrado—. No lo recordaba. Últimamente con la aparición de todo esto, he estado recuperando memorias, ¿Sabes? Recuerdo perfectamente la herida de tu pie cuando te salve de la trampa, y recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste. Yo…creo que mate a mi madre. Ni si quiera recuerdo su cara pero si el sabor de su sangre.

Lucy trago duro.

—Era como la tuya. Suave, dulce, amable y…me gustaba tanto que no pude parar. Más bien, creo que no sabía que tenía que parar y la maté—la miró por encima de su hombro y ella apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—Ya no eres un niño—dio un largo suspiro—. Puedo esperar a que reacciones pero—se paró frente a él—, yo no soy frágil, ¿Bien? No soy tu madre.

—Eso lo sé—Lucy dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Él volvió a hablar después—. ¿Estás enojada?

—No debería—reflexionó ella por un segundo—, pero lo estoy. Me frustra un poco que juegues conmigo, como si yo fuera el ratón y tú el gato. —Dio media vuelta—. Nos vemos pronto.

—Llévate la capa—ella la agarró de donde colgaba y se encaminó hacia la entrada mientras se cubría los hombros y el vestido roto.

El aire frío de la noche le besó los labios y las mejillas. Dio media vuelta y se encontró al vampiro detrás de ella, él titubeo. La muchacha lo intentaba entender, de verdad que lo hacía, pero eso no le estaba ayudando en nada a ninguno de los dos. Cuando la había mordido de nuevo, casi sube al cielo y entonces simplemente se lo arrebató de nuevo, y la dejó peor que a una niña sin su dulce. Quiso llorar.

—Tienes sangre en el cuello—dijo él mientras se acercaba—, déjame…

—No.

Dio un paso atrás y le dio una mirada retadora. Si se atrevía a volver a jugar con ella, le iba a importar medio pepino que fuera un vampiro y le iba a dar una buena patada entre las piernas. Mejor amigo sus polainas.

Bajó de las escaleras.

—Lucy, no entiendes, si te quedas así, se verá la marca.

—No importa. Ya se quitará sola—salió corriendo hacia su aldea.

Su aliento caliente le tocaba la cara cada que espiraba. Corrió hasta que sus pulmones casi colapsaron y le rogaron que parara; sus piernas temblaron y su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho. Miró por encima de su hombro y no vio nada, la mansión ya había quedado lejos y ella tenía que desviarse para llegar justo detrás de su casa. Vio el fuego desfilar hacia la aldea y con cuidado se agazapo entre los arbustos y la nieve, cuando todos hubieron entrado, ella se apresuró a llegar a su destino.

Tropezó con algo y se encontró con una mujer de cabello blanco mirándola desde arriba—. ¿Estás bien, Lucy? —Le sonrió con amabilidad mientras le tendía una mano—, ¿Qué haces fuera a esta hora?

—Mirajane—le regresó la sonrisa mientras se intentaba levantar, pero de repente alguien reemplazó a la joven.

—Vaya, vaya—Marin, uno de los esbirros de Ajeel, se cruzó de brazos sin quitarle la vista de encima. Desde el suelo, se veía enorme ante ella—. ¡Ajeel!

El nombrado no tardó en aparecer, personas que entraban al pueblo, regresaron sobre sus pasos para ver que sucedía. Lucy se tapó mejor el cuello con la capa. Ahora veía las repercusiones se su orgullo, maldita sea.

No tenía por qué temer, se dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba de la nieve suave.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Cuestionó Ajeel levantando una ceja—, lo que llevas encima se ve muy elegante.

—¿De que hablas? —Respondió con un tono mordaz—, te he dicho que no metas tu nariz en donde no debes.

Él entrecerró los ojos. Maldijo cuando notó la mirada ganadora que le aventó; dio un paso atrás pero el hombre le arrancó la capa con fuerza y ella cayó de nuevo hacia la nieve, su cara término contra el suelo y su cabello se llenó de copos, dándole un aspecto todavía más blanquecino. Le gruñó a Ajeel desde el suelo.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —él mantuvo en alto la prenda.

—Me atrevería a decir que esto parece viejo…no lo sé, como de la casa abandonada que está cerca del risco.

Hubo un jadeo al unísono cuando la gente vio el vestido rasgado de Lucy. Marin se adelantó levantándola de un brazo con rudeza, cuando le gruñó, él la soltó como si estuviera llena de pulgas—. Rabiosa.

Ajeel estaba riendo y avanzó hacia ella con grandes pasos, una enorme mano se coló por detrás de su cabello agarrándola con fuerza y obligándola a levantarse. Lucy gritó y, apretó los dientes y los ojos con fuerza.

—Contesta, princesa—volvió a reír y a Lucy le recorrieron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Alguien detrás de los matones estaba gritando que pararan y otros, como la señora loca, parecía gritar que también a ella la mataran. Ajeel levantó su cara para que lo mirara, y la rubia lo retó con los ojos. La sonrisa de él se borró en un segundo.

 _Dios mío, no._

Cubrió su cuello, pero era muy tarde. Peleó con ella para que se descubriera y levantó su cara con fuerza, los dedos le estaban lastimando las mejillas.

—Tú…—la soltó desde su altura y cayó por tercera vez, rodando por la nieve—. Te dejaste morder, ¿No?

Volvió a levantarse con los codos. Ajeel dio varios pasos largos y le grito en la cara—. ¡DEJASTE QUE TE MORDIERA! ¡ZORRA!

Natsu tenía razón. ¿Por qué no lo había escuchado? Respiró con dificultad, aterrorizada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! —Los aldeanos se quedaron callados, mirándola con sorpresa, irritación y enojo—, ¡se dejó tocar por el mismísimo demonio! ¡Tiene la marca en su cuello!

Lucy volvió a cubrir la marca de los colmillos.

—¡Volvamos al bosque y acabemos con él! ¡Nos ha dejado sin alimentos para el invierno y ahora también se está robando nuestras mujeres! —Lucy dejó caer la boca abierta—, ¿Qué más va a tomar de nosotros? ¡Debemos matarlo!

—¡Natsu es de Alcalypha! —Se puso de pie con la mirada más aterradora que tenía—, ¡No soy mujer de nadie! ¿¡Quién demonios crees que eres!?

Un golpe iba hacia ella.

Lo demás sucedió de un segundo a otro.

.

Natsu paró el puño e hizo caer a Ajeel de un solo golpe. El hombre permaneció con la cara enterrada en la nieve.

Todos los demás parecían congelados en el tiempo. Natsu estaba delante de ella en guardia y esperando al siguiente idiota que se acercara, se mordió los labios mientras las expresiones atónitas regresaban y un hombre gritó al fondo.

 _¡Ahí está!_

 _¡Matémoslo!_

Él la miró de reojo—, ¿Estás bien? —Lucy asintió.

—Natsu, tienes que irte.

—¿Qué crees que te pase a ti?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero a ti te van a matar—le siseo mirando a los alrededores, ¿en qué momento todos los aldeanos los habían rodeado? —, vete.

Él le sonrió con sarcasmo—. ¿Por dónde?

Una flecha apareció de la nada. Fue a clavarse a los pies del vampiro y él mostró los dientes amenazantes y filosos, un gruñido felino que los hizo retroceder, ella localizó un espacio débil en la barrera de cuerpos. Su mirada se encontró con la de uno de los pueblerinos y este, pareció entender su intención, pero para cuando trató de avisar ya ellos corrían hacia él. Flechas filosas volaron hacia el lugar donde estaban, pero ya no encontraron carne que perforar.

Se internaron en el bosque con rapidez, las flechas siguieron cayendo a su alrededor, esquivando y avanzando llegaron a un claro y entonces una dio en el blanco. Natsu dejó de correr y ambos compartieron una mirada de terror.

—No.

Sus miradas se encontraron con la fecha que atravesaba a Lucy por la mitad del abdomen.

—No—repitió él. Lucy jamás lo había visto tan asustado—, No, no, no. ¡LUCY! —Sus piernas se doblaron y la atrapo antes que cayera, sus torsos juntos y sus brazos alrededor de ella—, ¡LUCY! ¡LUCCYY!

Su voz se escuchaba rara, desesperada, rasposa; la llamó varias veces hasta que tomó su cara entre sus manos y vio todavía el brillo que pertenecía en esos ojos oscuros—, ¿Mmm?

—No mueras—le ordenó y ella soltó un quejido.

—No…puedo seguir tus ordenes—le dijo con trabajo. Sonrió como disculpa y él gruñó desesperado.

—Lo harás, esta vez—sus manos subieron hasta su cabello y lo retiró de su cuello rápidamente—. Quédate conmigo.

La mordió lo más fuerte que pudo, la sangre salió a borbotones de su cuello y él la bebió toda, apresurado, rogando que no perdiera la vida antes de vaciarla. Algo lo hirió en el hombro, otra flecha, la primera de las miles que le siguieron, lo atravesaron por el abdomen y el pecho, con flechas tan largas que a Lucy también le llegaron y no notó que a ella también le disparaban hasta que las puntas tocaron su cuerpo.

No dejó de beber ni por un segundo hasta que el dolor lo cegó y la oscuridad engulló todo a su alrededor.

.

Mucha gente lloró, mucha más de la esperada. Cuentan en Alcalypha que cuando el vampiro dejó de beber, alguien gritó de agonía; nadie supo quién, solo se escucharon los sollozos lejanos y horribles que provenían del bosque.

Los humanos alejaron los cuerpos de los muertos con dificultad, las flechas que compartían se habían encargado de atarlos muy bien. Las mujeres bondadosas, entre ellos, la madre de Lucy, los lavaron, cambiaron y los colocaron juntos en un ataúd. Layla decidió enterrarlos en esa misma colina; se fueron, dejándolos solos para traer a un hombre fuerte que se ofreciera a cavar la tierra.

Cuando regresaron, no había ningún rastro de cadáveres.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Mis historias siempre son un revoltijo, jaja. Niños, estoy enojada con ustedes por que me adivinaron la historia :(, (ok, no toda, pero sí la mayoría) (Estoy perdiendo mi toque); muchos me comentaron de una historia de vampiros muy buena que anda por aquí en ff, no he tenido tiempo de buscarla (ya saben, final de semestre y nos explotan peor que a las torres de Pemex(México entenderá)), pero pronto lo haré x). La idea de que las parejas se alimenten siempre me ha parecido llamativa -aunque pensándolo bien, se escucha medio-creepy-.**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta historia. Actualizaré un mini-epílogo muy pronto. Lindo día:)**

 **Pd. No es cierto eso de estar enojada, no podría estarlo con ustedes. *los abraza***


	4. Epílogo

**.**

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Fue ella la que primero abrió los ojos, la luz del sol quemaba detrás de sus párpados. ¿De todos los jodidos lugares…enserio ahí? Eso tenía que haber sido obra de su madre despistada. Giró la cabeza.

Natsu permanecía con los ojos cerrados y tenía una expresión de completa calma. Ella tomó su mano de repente con miedo, le habían atravesado el corazón con miles de flechas…pero igual a ella. Le hablo con delicadeza y suavidad—. Natsu.

Su cabello rubio estaba completamente limpio y se tocó el pecho. Las heridas seguían abiertas pero sangre ya no manaba de ellas. Regresó la mirada a su pareja y apretó su mano con mucha más fuerza—. Natsu, despierta.

Él abrió los ojos con mucha facilidad. Parecía llevar más tiempo despierto que ella; giró su cabeza para mirarla por completo.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste?

—Por que prefería ser enterrado contigo que caminar solo—sus dedos se entrelazaron—, pensé que no lo había logrado. Estoy seguro que falto muy poco para que murieras de verdad.

Lucy regresó la mirada al cálido y de repente odioso sol—Tengo sed.

Se levantaron con delicadeza, buscando humanos con flechas horrorosas que quisieran acabar con sus nuevas vidas. Pero no había movimiento más que del viento. Se fueron caminando sin soltarse de las manos. Lucy sintió una mirada sobre ellos y dio un vistazo hacia atrás para observar a su madre del otro lado del claro con una sonrisa de felicidad y lágrimas en los ojos.

La saludó con una sonrisa antes de perderse en los bosques tomada de la mano de su vampiro favorito.

.

Lucy despertó con una sonrisa en los labios, el recuerdo había sido el mejor para el casi centenario de la muerte de su madre, giró sobre sí para encontrar el rostro de Natsu dormido, un hilillo de baba bajaba por su mentón.

Se le veía tranquilo, renovado, las puntas rebeldes de su cabello acariciaban la almohada, la punta de su estética nariz y chocaban con una parte de sus mejillas. Su estómago gruñó pidiendo y rogando por su energía.

Ella sonrió mientras subía sobre su torso y se inclinaba sobre él. Natsu parpadeó confundido y somnoliento hasta que Lucy se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y buscó el lugar perfecto en su cuello. Pulió sus colmillos con su lengua.

—Lucy, espera—lo mordió y Natsu dejó escapar un siseo combinado con un gemido de placer—, no entiendo cómo puedes levantarte tan hambrienta.

Ella permaneció bebiendo con una sonrisa hasta que se sintió satisfecha, se lamió los labios con una mirada traviesa.

—Mujer, me vas a matar uno de estos días—Lucy se quitó el cabello de su hombro para dejarlo libre para él, y entonces algo hizo click en su cabeza.

Las sociedades de vampiros se congregaban en pequeños pueblos lo suficientemente lejos de los peligrosos y violentos humanos. Ellos habían aparecido apenas el día anterior a la mitad de la noche; muchos de su especie se asombraron de los nuevos inquilinos que habían pasado casi 200 años viajando juntos, así que cuando los recibieron, hicieron fiestas y explicaron algunas cosas que nuca se habían aclarado para ella.

Abrió los ojos y se sintió como una idiota. Miró a su pareja.

—Natsu.

—¿Um? —Se incorporó con los codos haciéndola resbalar de su abdomen.

—Dijiste que mataste a tu madre por beber toda su sangre. —El frunció el ceño parpadeando.

—Sí, ¿Y eso qué? —se talló uno de sus ojos y luego paró atónito. Se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos—, ¿Cómo no nos dimos cue-

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Ambos jóvenes voltearon y en la puerta se encontraron con una mujer de rasgos maduros, cabello largo color rosa y recogido en una coleta.

—No puede ser—mascullaron ambos sorprendidos. La fémina se encontraba frente a ellos (seguro se había enterado de los nuevos integrantes) con una mirada severa y un gruñido que les envió escalofríos.

—Bájate en este momento de mi hijo, desgraciada zorra—y con un gruñido, le mostró los colmillos afilados.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: x) Final abiertísimo por que quiero que se imaginen que pasó después. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia (creo que lo he dicho como 20 mil veces, pero okay). Gracias por leer.**

 **Me gustaría leer sus opiniones n_n, recuerden dejarme un review.**

 **Pd. ¡Gracias por todos esos comentarios tan lindos! Me sacan corazones en los ojos, se los prometo.**

 **Pd2. A falta de patrocinadores: ¡Si les gustó esta historia, pasen a mi perfil! (Tal vez, si quieren, si pueden..apoyarme leyendo alguna otra de mis historias x)).**


End file.
